Der Weg nach Bruchtal
by Celebne
Summary: Boromir wird von seinem Vater nach Bruchtal geschickt, um ihm den Ring der Macht zu beschaffen. Unterwegs erlebt der stolze Krieger allerlei Abenteuer....Letztes Kapitel! Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern. knuddelz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in meiner Story gehören Prof. Tolkien. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Der Weg nach Bruchtal

Kapitel: Merk dir diesen Tag, kleiner Bruder!

Boromir hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, als er an diesem kühlen Morgen auf sein Pferd stieg. Direkt von Osgiliath aus sollte es los nach Bruchtal gehen. Es war der Wille seines Vaters gewesen – der Wille des Truchsessen von Gondor.

„Schicke mich an seiner statt!", hatte Faramir gesagt, als er merkte, dass Boromir nicht gehen wollte.

Doch Denethor war daraufhin furchtbar zornig geworden: er hatte seine Wut zum ersten Mal nicht nur an Faramir, sondern auch an seinen Lieblingssohn Boromir ausgelassen.

Boromir hatte sich schließlich dem Willen seines Vaters beugen müssen, obwohl er ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden war. Die Reise nach Bruchtal würde viele Wochen dauern: wertvolle Zeit, die vielleicht unnütz verschwendet wurde, falls dieser geheimnisvolle Ring doch nicht die mächtige Waffe war, von der Denethor träumte. Am meisten bedauerte er es, dass sein jüngerer Bruder nun schutzlos der Verachtung des Vaters ausgeliefert war.

Seufzend nahm er die Zügel seines Hengstes Elphros in die Hand. In dem Moment, als er losreiten wollte, kam Faramir herbeigelaufen.

„Willst du dich nicht von mir verabschieden, Bruder?", fragte der junge Mann erschrocken.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Abschiede hasse, Faramir", meinte Boromir mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

Faramir ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange. Beide Brüder kämpften mit den Tränen. Sie wussten, dass die Reise nach Bruchtal sehr gefährlich war. Wie leicht konnte Boromir unterwegs etwas zustoßen. Schließlich ritt er ganz alleine, ohne jegliche Begleitung.

„Keine Angst, ich reite durch Rohan", meinte Boromir beschwichtigend. „Die Rohirrim sind unsere Freunde. Mir wird schon nichts passieren".

Faramir sah ihn nur mit seinen großen, blauen Augen traurig an.

„Merk dir diesen Tag , kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir schließlich bedrückt und seufzte noch einmal leise.

Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und lenkte es von Osgiliath hinaus. Er wusste, dass Faramir ihm nachsah. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen fort, die ihm über die Wangen liefen.

Inzwischen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und Boromir hatte Osgiliath und Minas Tirith weit hinter sich gelassen. Vor ihm erhob sich bereits der Leuchtfeuerberg Amon Dîn. Boromir ritt auf der Großen Weststraße und gelangte bis zum Abend an den Rand des Druadan-Waldes.

Dort lagerte er. Auf jeden Fall würde er in Bruchtal den Traum deuten lassen, den er und Faramir gehabt hatten: den Traum von dem geborstenen Schwert, das am Himmel hing. Dann war die Reise wenigstens nicht ganz umsonst. Boromir seufzte und stocherte in dem kleinen Feuer herum, dass er sich gemacht hatte, um sich ein Stück Dörrfleisch zu braten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch im Gebüsch und er griff sofort nach seinem Schwert. Er wusste, dass es im Druadan-Wald wilde Menschen gab, die mitunter recht gefährlich werden konnten.

Erneut raschelte es und Boromir sprang mit gezücktem Schwert auf die Büsche zu. Zu seinem Erstaunen kam jetzt ein etwa siebzehnjähriger Junge aus dem Gebüsch. Er trug Waldläufertracht und einen Umhang mit Kapuze. Die Kapuze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Tut mir nichts, Herr!", flehte er mit einer ungewöhnlich hellen Stimme.

Boromir grinste und packte den Jungen unsanft am Handgelenk.

„Laß dich mal ansehen", meinte er und zerrte ihn zum Lagerfeuer.

Der Junge setzte sich eingeschüchtert ans Lagerfeuer und begann gierig auf Boromirs Abendessen zu stieren, dass gerade über dem Feuer brutzelte.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Boromir vorsichtig.

Der Junge nickte. Boromir warf ihm ein Stück Brot zu und teilte das gebratene Fleisch mit ihm.

Der Junge aß hastig, als er ob seit Tagen nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. Boromir beobachtete ihn aufmerksam: die lederne Waldläuferkleidung war dem Jungen eigentlich viel zu groß. Vielleicht gehörte sie ihm gar nicht. Das Gesicht des Jungen war so verschmutzt, so dass man gar nicht richtig die Züge erkennen konnte.

„Wie heißt du und woher kommst du?", wollte Boromir wissen.

„Ich heiße Movai und komme aus Pelargir", sagte der Junge mit vollen Backen kauend.

„Na, dann hast du aber einen weiten Weg hinter dir", meinte Boromir grinsend.

Irgendwie kam es ihm seltsam vor, dass es in der großen Hafenstadt in Süd-Gondor auch Waldläufer gab. Ebenso wunderte er sich über den Namen des Jungen. So einen seltsamen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte er misstrauisch weiter.

„Ich will nach Rohan", erklärte der Junge mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Was willst du denn dort?", wunderte sich Boromir.

„Ich will unter König Théoden dienen und ein prächtiges Pferd reiten", fuhr der Junge fort.

„Warum nicht in Minas Tirith – das liegt viel näher und schöne Pferde gibt es dort auch", erklärte Boromir stolz.

Movai stand plötzlich auf.

„Ich kann nicht in Gondor bleiben – nein, auf keinen Fall!", beteuerte er.

Boromir runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr. Nach einiger Zeit gab er Movai eine Schlafdecke. Er selbst beschloß, wach zu bleiben. Er traute dem Jungen irgendwie nicht richtig über dem Weg.

Doch irgendwann war er eingenickt. Der anstrengende Ritt forderte seinen Tribut.

Im Morgengrauen schreckte Boromir plötzlich hoch. Er hörte Hufgetrappel und Wiehern. Dann einen Schrei. Boromirs Blick fiel auf die Stelle, wo Movai geschlafen hatte. Der Junge war weg. Und nicht nur er: auch sein Pferd und seine ganzen Sachen fehlten. Fluchend rannte Boromir in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Sein treuer Hengst Elphros hatte den jungen Dieb abgeworfen.

„Brav, mein Guter!", lobte Boromir das Pferd und beruhigte es wieder.

Movai lag benommen am Boden. Seine Kapuze war etwas zurück gerutscht und schwarze, lange Haare quollen hervor. Boromir packte den Jungen zornig am Umhang und schleifte ihn zu einem nahen Weiher. Movai war zu erschrocken, um Gegenwehr zu leisten.

„Na warte, du kleiner Pferdedieb!", knurrte der Gondorianer wütend und tauchte Movai ein paar Mal kräftig unter.

Movai schnappte verzweifelnd rudernd nach Luft, während Boromir ihn unter Wasser drückte.

Schließlich schleifte er den völlig durchnässten Jungen ans Ufer. Erstaunt musterte er den kleinen Pferdedieb. Das verschmutzte Gesicht war jetzt endlich sauber und die Kapuze bedeckte nun nicht mehr das Haar. Erstaunlich lange Haare, wie Boromir fand. Er begann vorsichtig die durchnässte Ledertracht aufzunesteln. Als er den Ansatz von weiblichen Rundungen sah, schreckte er zurück.

„Ist es möglich?", murmelte er erstaunt.


	2. Geständnisse und ein Pferd

Morgan: Danke für dein liebes Review! Ich beeile mich auch mit dem Weiterschreiben. ;-)

2. Kapitel: Geständnisse und ein Pferd

„Ja, es ist möglich!", zischte Movai wütend und schob Boromirs Hände von ihrem Lederwams. Sie rappelte sich hoch und begann die Knöpfe rasch wieder zu verschließen.

„So so, eine kleine Wildkatze", spöttelte Boromir grinsend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne erfahren, wer du wirklich bist, Mädchen".

„Das geht dich nichts an!", entgegnete Movai trotzig.

Boromir packte sie am Kragen und schüttelte sie.

„Ich könnte dich ohne weiteres töten, Kleine: schließlich wolltest du mein Pferd und meine Sachen stehlen. Also Schluß jetzt mit dem Spielchen!"

Movai kauerte zitternd am Boden und zog die Beine an. Sie begann erbärmlich zu frieren.

Boromir bekam ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr. Er holte schnell eine Decke.

„Pass auf: du ziehst jetzt die nassen Sachen aus und wickelst dich schnell darin ein".

„Aber du darfst nicht hergucken", meinte das Mädchen verlegen.

Boromir drehte sich lachend um. Heimlich riskierte er trotzdem einen Blick, denn es konnte ja gut sein, dass das gerissene Ding wieder einen Trick versuchte. Doch Movai machte einen ziemlich eingeschüchterten Eindruck. Ihre Dreistigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Sie legte ihre nassen Kleider auf einen Felsen, damit sie dort in der Sonne trockneten. Dann setzte sie sich selbst, in die Decke gehüllt, an einem sonnigen Platz am Ufer des Weihers.

Boromir ging jetzt wieder zu ihr hin. Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr ins Gras und musterte sie nachdenklich. Movai war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Sie war höchstens 17 oder 18 Jahre alt.

„Wer bist du wirklich, Kleines?", fragte er leise.

„Ich stamme tatsächlich aus Pelargir", begann Movai stockend zu erzählen. „Ich bin ein Waisenkind und fiel einem Sklavenhändler aus dem Süden in die Hände. Der Händler war ein halber Haradhrim und wollte mich auch in das Land dieser Südmenschen bringen und dort verkaufen. Ich wurde mit vielen anderen Waisenkindern auf ein Schiff verfrachtet, das gen Süden segeln sollte. Doch das Schiff wurde von feindlichen Korsaren überfallen. Bei dem Überfall gelang es mir meine Fesseln mit einem Messer zu zerschneiden, das ich mir von einem toten Sklaventreiber angeln konnte. Anschließend bin ich während des Kampfgetümmels vom Schiff gesprungen und konnte mich ans Ufer retten. Seitdem bin ich auf der Flucht".

„Und wie kommst du zu dieser gondorianischen Waldläufertracht?", fragte Boromir misstrauisch.

„Meine Kleider waren zerrissen und ich fror", fuhr Movai fort. „Eines Abends beobachtete ich eine Gruppe von Waldläufer in Ithilien, die im Anduin ein Bad nahmen. Ihre Kleider lagen am Ufer. Ich suchte mir eine Ledertracht aus, die einigermaßen passte und floh dann. Seitdem bin ich nur noch auf der Flucht. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht nach Minas Tirith gehen kann?"

Boromir musste wieder lachen. Dieses Mädchen war mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Sie war nicht nur klug, sondern auch geschickt.

„Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

Movai sah ihn mit ihren großen, grauen Augen bittend an. Boromir, der im Grunde ein gutes Herz hatte, konnte ihr nicht länger böse sein.

„Gut, ich nehme dich mit nach Rohan", seufzte er schließlich. „Aber Krieger kannst du dort bestimmt nicht werden".

Movai sprang jubelnd auf, so dass ihr fast die Decke vom Leib gerutscht wäre. In letzter Sekunde zog sie die Decke wieder hoch. Jetzt war Boromir derjenige, der ein bisschen rot wurde.

„Ich will mich in den Ställen Edoras als Magd verdingen", erklärte sie begeistert. „Ich liebe Pferde".

„Wie heißt du eigentlich in Wirklichkeit?", wollte Boromir noch wissen.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", seufzte das Mädchen beschämt. „Nun gut, ich heiße Elydrith".

„Ein seltener, aber schöner Name",bemerkte der Gondorianer grinsend.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Boromir, der Sohn Denethors", sagte er gelassen.

Elydrith warf sich erschrocken vor ihm nieder.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Herr, dass ich so forsch mit Euch gesprochen habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr der künftige Truchseß von Gondor seid".

„Nun steh aber auf, Mädchen", sagte Boromir etwas genervt. „Du redest mit mir genauso wie vorher, verstanden? Das ist mir viel angenehmer als dieses höfische Geplänkel".

Als Elydriths Sachen wieder trocken waren, setzten sie zusammen ihre Reise fort. Sie liefen zu Fuß auf der Großen Weststraße Richtung Norden. Boromir führte Elphros am Zügel. Er beschloß, für Elydrith im nächsten Dorf ein Pferd zu kaufen, sonst würde seine Reise nach Bruchtal bis in den Winter hinein dauern.

Asenach war ein etwas größeres Dorf an der Weststraße. Es gab sogar mehrere Gasthöfe, wo man gut essen und übernachten konnte. Boromir ging mit Elydrith in den „Weißen Adler", um Mittag zu essen. Er fragte den Wirt, ob es in Asenach einen Pferdehändler gab.

„Am besten, Ihr geht zu Herrn Andril, dem Bürgermeister", riet der Wirt. „Er ist weit und breit bekannt für sein edles Gestüt".

„Wahrscheinlich auch teueres Gestüt", raunte Elydrith Boromir zu.

„Geld spielt für mich keine Rolle", meinte der Gondorianer lässig. „Allerdings zahle ich keine Wucherpreise".

Elydrith war so aufgeregt wegen des Pferdes, dass sie fast nichts hinunterbrachte. Sie würde ein eigenes Pferd haben! Sie, die noch nie etwas besessen hatte.

Auf Boromirs Anraten hin war sie auch weiter als Junge getarnt. Und so betrachte Andril, der beleibte Bürgermeister erstaunt das seltsame Paar, das sich seinem Hof näherte. Der große blonde Mann, dem man die edle Herkunft schon von weitem ansah, und der schmächtige Junge, dem die lederne Waldläufertracht am Leibe schlackerte. Der Junge war Andril egal, aber der große Blonde sah nach viel Geld aus. Andril hoffte, dass er ein Pferd kaufen würde. Er beschloß von dem fremden Edelmann das Doppelte des Normalpreises zu verlangen.

Boromir klopfte an die Tür des Bürgermeisters.

„Zu Diensten, mein Herr", sagte Andril unterwürfig, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ich brauche ein Pferd für den Jungen hier", erklärte Boromir ungeduldig, der es hasste, wenn jemand so vor ihm herumbuckelte.

„Gut, dann folgt mir, mein Herr", nuschelte Andril und führte die Beiden auf die Weide.

Elydrith kletterte sofort auf den Weidenzaun und sah begeistert den Pferden zu, die dort übermütig herumgaloppierten. Ihr fiel sofort ein edler, weißer Hengst ins Auge. Er war größer als die anderen Pferde und hatte den schönen Kopf stolz erhoben.

„Wie heißt dieser Schimmel?", fragte Elydrith atemlos.

Der Bürgermeister sah den Jungen erstaunt an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Begleiter bereit ist, soviel Geld für dieses edle Roß auszugeben".

„Er hat nur nach dem Namen gefragt", sagte Boromir barsch zu dem Bürgermeister.

„Es heißt Ondoher", erwiderte Andril etwas eingeschnappt. „Wie die alten Könige von Gondor. Denn dieses Roß ist von wahrhaft königlicher Herkunft. Es stammt von den Mearas ab".

„Schön", meinte Boromir lakonisch.

Elydrith lockte Ondoher herbei, indem sie seinen Namen rief. Der Schimmel warf seinen Kopf zurück und wieherte. Dann kam er herangetrabt. Elydrith lachte und streichelte seinen schönen Kopf.

„Setz dich auf seinen Rücken", forderte Boromir das Mädchen auf.

Andril sah Boromir empört an, wagte aber nicht zu widersprechen. Auf jeden Fall würde er eine utopische Summe für Ondoher verlangen.

Elydrith war keine geübte Reiterin: sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit in der Vergangenheit gehabt, auf einen Pferderücken zu sitzen. Allerdings besaß sie die natürliche Gabe, mit Pferden gut umgehen zu können. Dass Boromirs Hengst sie abgeworfen hatte, war ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen.

Jetzt sprengte sie lachend auf Ondoher über die Weide. Das kluge Tier merkte sofort, dass seine Reiterin ein Herz für Pferde hatte und ließ sie daher gewähren.

Andril verzog das Gesicht, als wenn er in einen saueren Apfel gebissen hätte. Dieser dreiste Junge konnte nicht einmal richtig reiten. Eine Schindmähre wäre das richtige für ihn.

„Ich habe noch andere Pferde, die nicht so teuer sind", erzählte er Boromir eifrig.

„Nein, ich nehme dieses hier", erklärte Boromir und nahm seinen prall gefüllten Lederbeutel vom Gürtel.

„Ondoher kostet 1500 Silberlinge", sagte Andril breit grinsend.

„Mehr als 1000 Silberlinge zahle ich nicht", erwiderte Boromir finster. „In Minas Tirith kostet ein gutes Pferd nicht mehr als 700 Silberlinge. Ihr könnt mir nichts erzählen".

„Ondoher ist etwas ganz besonderes", fuhr der fette Bürgermeister unbeeindruckt fort. „Ich sagte schon, es stammt von den..."

„Das ist mir egal", fiel ihm Boromir ungestüm ins Wort. „Falls Ihr mir dieses Pferd nicht für 1000 Silberlinge – und dann ist aber auch noch Sattel und Zaumzeug dabei – verkaufen wollt, gehe ich zu einem anderen Gestüt".

Er winkte Eleydrith herbei, die sofort von Ondoher absaß. Sie war enttäuscht, wagte aber Boromir nicht zu widersprechen.

„Wartet, Herr!", rief Andril plötzlich verzweifelt. „Gut, ich bin einverstanden, auch wenn das mein finanzieller Ruin sein wird".

Er rief seine Knechte herbei und gab ihnen Anweisungen, während er gierig auf Boromirs Geldbeutel starrte. Boromir ging mit ihm ins Haus und legte 10 schimmernde Goldmünzen auf den Tisch.

„Das dürfte genügen".

Andril riß erstaunt die Augen auf und betrachtete die Münzen genau.

„Das Wappen des Truchsessen! Wer seid Ihr, Herr?"

„Ich bin Boromir, Denethors Sohn", erwiderte dieser genervt.

Andril verbeugte sich unterwürfig.

„Verzeiht mir meine Dreistigkeit, mein Herr. Aber die Zeiten sind schlecht und man muß sehen, wo man bleibt. Hätte ich allerdings gewusst, dass Ihr...."

„Jetzt schweigt endlich!", sagte Boromir ungeduldig.

Eine Viertelstunde später verließ er mit einer überglücklichen Elydrith und dem Schimmel Ondoher das Gestüt.


	3. Das brennende Dorf

Liebe Leonel, vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich beeile mich mit der Fortsetzung der Geschichte.

= = =

Drittes Kapitel: das brennende Dorf

Sie ritten auf der großen Weststraße durch Anorien weiter und bald hatten sie den Druadanwald völlig hinter sich gelassen. Vor ihnen erhoben sich die Leuchtfeuerberge von Nardol und Erelas.

„Was haben diese Leuchtfeuerberge für eine Bedeutung?", wollte Elydrith wissen.

„Seit altersher besteht ein Bündnis zwischen Rohan und Gondor", erklärte Boromir geduldig. „Falls eines der beiden Menschenreiche einmal in höchste Gefahr geraten sollte, so kann das andere Reich mit Hilfe der Leuchtfeuer um Hilfe angerufen werden".

„Was, diese Leuchtfeuerberge reichen bis Edoras?", rief Elydrith erstaunt aus.

„Ja, natürlich", seufzte Boromir etwas genervt.

Die Fragerei des Mädchens ging ihm irgendwie mit der Zeit etwas auf den Geist. Plötzlich hielt Elydrith ihren Schimmel an.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Boromir mürrisch.

„Mir tut alles weh", jammerte Elydrith. „Ich spüre meinen Hintern kaum noch. Laß uns bitte eine Rast machen".

„Von mir aus", knurrte Boromir unwillig.

Wenn das so weitergeht, kommen wir wirklich erst im Herbst in Edoras an, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Elydrith stieg ganz steif vom Pferd herab und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Körperteile, während sie durch das Gebüsch in Richtung eines nahen Baches lief.

„Was hast du denn vor?", rief Boromir ihr nach.

„Ich nehme ein Bad, um die Schmerzen ein wenig zu lindern", gab Elydrith gelassen zurück.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, so lange zu rasten", erwiderte Boromir ungehalten. „Ich wollte es heute noch bis zum Min-Rimmon schaffen".

Leise vor sich hinfluchend ließ er sich in der Wiese nieder. Die beiden Pferde grasten seelenruhig. Das Zirpen der Grillen wirkte so einschläfernd auf Boromir, dass er tatsächlich irgendwann einnickte.

„Hee, was ist denn? Ich dachte, wir wollten weiter?"

Boromir schreckte hoch. Elydrith stand angezogen und mit feuchten Haaren vor ihm.

„Verdammt, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er erschrocken.

Er gewahrte, dass die Sonne schon weit im Westen stand. Er fluchte vor sich hin.

„Warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt, dummes Kind?", beschwerte er sich bei Elydrith.

„Du hast so müde gewirkt, da wollte ich dich noch ein bisschen schlafen lassen".

Boromir ging kopfschüttelnd und Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd zu seinem Pferd.

„Laß dir das gesagt sein: wir reiten auf jeden Fall heute noch bis Minharg am Min-Rimmon, und wenn es Mitternacht wird", sagte er mit einem ungewöhnlich scharfen Unterton in der Stimme zu Elydrith.

Das Mädchen ritt eingeschüchtert hinter ihm und wagte nichts mehr zu sagen.

Allmählich wurde es dunkel. Zur ihrer linken erhob sich der Leuchtfeuerberg Min-Rimmon über Anórien und glitzerte majestätisch im Mondlicht.

Boromir merkte zuerst, dass der Nachthimmel von einem ungewöhnlich großem Feuer erhellt wurde.

„Was ist das?", fragte Elydrith erschrocken.

„Feuer", erwiderte Boromir tonlos. „Minharg brennt!"

Sie ritten weiter, bis sie im Tal unter sich das brennende Dorf gewahrten. Ein Großteil der Häuser brannte lichterloh. Verzweifelt versuchten die Einwohner, die Brände zu löschen.

„Wir müssen helfen!", rief Elydrith Boromir zu und trieb ihr Pferd voran, ins Dorf hinein.

„Warte!", schrie Boromir wütend.

Er hatte keine Lust, irgendwelchen Bauern beim Löschen von Bränden zu helfen. Er war ein Edelmann und er war es gewohnt, dass andere für ihn die Schmutzarbeit machten.

Elydrith drehte sich erstaunt um:

„Du kommst doch mit, oder? Diese Menschen können jede helfende Hand gut gebrauchen".

Boromir folgte ihr schließlich widerstrebend. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn Elydrith an seinen Bruder. Faramir hätte den Leuten hier im Dorf auch ohne zu zögern geholfen.

Sie banden ihre Pferde an einem Zaun an und liefen zu den Bauern. Jemand drückte Boromir einen Wassereimer in die Hand.

„Nun mach' schon!", herrschte der der Mann den Sohn des Truchsessen an.

Boromir öffnete empört den Mund, sagte aber dann doch nichts. Grummelnd ging er zum Brunnen und füllte den Eimer. Elydrith unterdrückte ein Kichern und schnappte sich selbst einen Eimer.

Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen, bis alle Brände gelöscht waren. Die Gesichter der beiden Helfer waren rußverschmiert – ebenso wie die Gesichter der Bauern. Erschöpft ließen sich alle am Brunnen nieder. Frauen aus dem Dorf teilten Essen und Getränke aus.

„Wir danken Euch für Euere Hilfe, Fremder", sagte ein hochgewachsener, älterer Mann zu Boromir.

„Wer hat diese Brände gelegt?", fragte Boromir. „Das war doch Brandstiftung, oder?"

Der Dorfvorsteher seufzte und rang die Hände.

„Es sind diese verfluchten Räuber aus dem Firienwald", erzählte der Dorfvorsteher, der Margond hieß. „Sie haben schon unser letztes Geld aus uns herausgepresst. Jedes Monat kommen sie und fordern Geld. Diesmal konnten wir nicht zahlen, weil wir einfach nichts mehr haben. Da legten sie unsere Häuser in Brand. Als wir uns wehren wollten, erschossen sie tapfere Männer aus dem Dorf mit Pfeilen".

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Boromir mitfühlend und biß in eine Scheibe Brot.

Elydrith stieß ihn an.

„Wir müssen was tun: es kann nicht angehen, dass diese Räuber ungestraft davonkommen", raunte sie ihm zu.

Boromir verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen.

„Dummes Ding!", zischte er ihr wütend zu. „Und wie soll das deiner Meinung nach aussehen?"

„Du bist doch ein großer Krieger", meinte Elydrith grinsend. „Dir wird schon was einfallen".

Einige Leute aus dem Dorf spitzten die Ohren. Sie hatten Boromir schon an der Kleidung angesehen, dass er kein einfacher Reisender war.

„Ihr würdet uns tatsächlich helfen?", fragte Margond, der Dorfvorsteher, hoffnungsvoll.

Boromir verfluchte Elydrith im stillen. Doch er machte erst mal gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Wieviele Räuber sind es ungefähr?", wollte er von Margond wissen.

„Es sind etwa 50 Männer, die alle Waffen mit sich führen", erzählte der ältere Mann ängstlich.

„Habt Ihr Waffen im Dorf hier – und Pferde?", fragte Boromir eifrig.

Margond ließ alle Waffen zum Dorfplatz bringen und auch die Pferde. Boromir zählte etwa 10 Bögen und ein paar alte Schwerter. Auch Elydrith wusste, dass das viel zu wenig war, um gegen 50 Räuber antreten zu können. Sie sah zweifelnd auf die sogenannten „Pferde": es waren ein paar alte Schindmähren und klobige Ackergäule. Das Dorf war hoffnungslos verarmt.

Trotzdem sahen ihn die Menschen erwartungsvoll an. Boromir sah die Frauen und die Kinder, die schier in Lumpen herumliefen und er bekam eine ungeheuere Wut auf diese Räuber.

„Also gut, dann ran an die Arbeit!", sagte er und stand auf.

Er zeigte den Männern, wie man die alten Schwerter an einem Schleifstein schärfen konnte. Dann ging er mit einigen jungen Männern in den Wald und wies sie an, biegsame, schöne Äste für neue Bögen zu schneiden. Die Kinder schnitzten Pfeile. Die Spitzen dafür fertigte Boromir beim Dorfschmied an. Am Abend gab es im Dorf 20 neue Bögen und einige hundert Pfeile. Auch Elydrith hatte eifrig geholfen. Jetzt galt es, den Männern das Bogenschießen beizubringen.

Boromir wünschte sich, dass Faramir hier wäre. Sein Bruder hatte immer eine Engelsgeduld mit jungen Soldaten, die das Bogenschießen lernten. Die Bauern stellten sich sehr unbeholfen beim Bogenschießen an und Boromir wollte nicht ewig in Minharg verweilen. Elronds Rat in Bruchtal würde nicht auf ihn warten.

Nach zwei Tagen gab es einige Männer, die tatsächlich ein wenig Talent zum Schießen zeigten. Mehr war auf die Schnelle einfach nicht drin. Zwanzig Männer aus dem Dorf sollten mitreiten zum Firienwald. Elydrith wollte unbedingt mit. Eigentlich war Boromir nicht damit einverstanden, dass das junge Mädchen bei diesem gefährlichem Unterfangen mitkam, aber gegen Elydriths Starrkopf kam selbst der Gondorianer nicht an. Aber er musste sich im stillen eingestehen, dass sie besser Bogen schießen und reiten konnte, als die meisten Männer aus dem Dorf, die er bei sich hatte.

Sie kamen am Leuchtfeuerberg Calenhad vorbei und in der Ferne konnten sie schon den Meringstrom sehen, der die natürliche Grenze zwischen Gondor und Rohan bildete. Vor ihnen lag nun der dichte Firienwald, der aus lauter Eichen bestand. Dort drinnen hausten also die Räuber.

Boromir ließ Elydrith und die Männer zurück und ging alleine in den Wald hinein, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Die Räuber lungerten um eine Höhle, die im Wald lag, herum. Sie fühlten sich anscheinend recht sicher, da sie nirgendwo Wachen postiert hatten. Boromir pirschte sich ganze nahe an die Höhle heran. Er hörte, wie sich Männer darin unterhielten. Offenbar planten sie einen weiteren Angriff auf Minharg. Boromir fühlte eine riesige Wut im Bauch aufsteigen: diese armen Leute nagten doch jetzt schon am Hungertuch – was wollten diese feigen Kerle denn immer noch von ihnen? Plötzlich hörte er wie drinnen von Sklavenhändler und ähnlichen Dingen geredet wurde. Aha, aus dieser Richtung wehte der Wind. Sie wollten wahrscheinlich Kinder aus dem Dorf einfangen und dann auf einem Sklavenmarkt verkaufen. In Gondor war Sklavenhandel sträflich verboten. Wahrscheinlich gab es irgendwo einen illegalen Markt. Boromir wusste genug und lief so schnell er konnte zu seinen Begleitern zurück.


	4. Elydriths Pläne

Liebe Leonel, einen Kniefall musst du nicht gleich machen. ;-)

Stareyes: Ja, dieser Boromir hat einen weichen Kern hinter seinen rauen Schale. Wie im Film halt. ;-)

Viertes Kapitel: Elydriths Pläne

Boromir erzählte, was er gehört und gesehen hatte. Die Bauern sahen ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen an. Sie hatten nicht gedacht, dass noch Schlimmeres auf ihre Familien zukommen könnte.

„Wir müssen die Räuber daran hindern, wieder nach Minharg zurückzukehren", erklärte Boromir gefasst.

„Auja!", rief Elydrith vorlaut. „Wir lauern ihnen aus einem Hinterhalt auf und bringen sie dann um!"

„Törrichtes Mädchen!", stieß Margond erzürnt hervor, der auch bei der Truppe dabei war. „Wir sind Bauern und keine Soldaten".

Elydrith wurde knallrot. Sie spürte an den Blicken der Männer, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

„Das mit dem Hinterhalt ist gar keine so schlechte Idee", sagte Boromir plötzlich lächelnd.

Das Mädchen sah ihn dankbar an.

„Allerdings werden wir nicht warten, bis die Räuber erneut nach Minharg aufbrechen, sondern wir werden sie im Schlaf überraschen". Erklärte Boromir und die Bauern wurden plötzlich wieder ängstlich und verzagt.

„Wir sind nicht in der Lage, ein Räuberlager zu überfallen", seufzte Margond kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine Bange", beruhigte ihn Boromir. „Ihr werdet vielleicht gar nicht kämpfen müssen".

Als es Mitternacht war, führte Boromir seine Truppe durch den Firienwald. Bald schon sahen sie das kleine Tal mit der Höhle. Es gab nur zwei Wachposten, die jedoch eingenickt waren. Boromir lächelte kalt. Er schlich sich alleine zum Lager, um die beiden Wachposten zu überwältigen. Ein paar kräftige Hiebe mit einem Knüppel auf dem Kopf genügten. Dann sprang Elydrith herbei und fesselte die Kerle. Nun wagten sich die Bauern heran. Auf Boromirs Geheiß schichteten sie dürres Holz und Gestrüpp vor dem Eingang der Höhle hoch, und setzten das Ganze dann in Brand. Als der Haufen lichterloh brannte, wies Boromir die Männer an, noch mehr Holz zu holen.

„Wir müssen den Kerlen da drinnen tüchtig einheizen, damit ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

Das ließen sich die Bauern nicht zweimal sagen. Schon bald hörten sie die Räuber in der Höhle ächzen und husten.

„Lasst uns heraus!", brüllten sie, soweit sie es noch konnten. „Wir ersticken!"

Doch Boromir ließ sie noch eine Weile zappeln. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass die meisten von den Kerlen tatsächlich kampfunfähig wurden. Inzwischen schickte er Elydrith und zwei Männer in die nahe Stadt Maerburg am Meringstrom, um von dort Soldaten zu holen. Kurz darauf war der Holzhaufen ziemlich heruntergebrannt . Jetzt erst gebot er den Bauern, die Flammen zu löschen. Es gab noch einmal viel Rauch. Aber die Husterei in der Höhle war schon viel leiser geworden. Offensichtlich waren viele der Räuber ohnmächtig geworden.

„So, ihr könnt jetzt herauskommen!", rief Boromir in die Höhle.

Er wies die Bauern an, ihre Bogen zu spannen. Es kamen nur wenige Räuber aus der Höhle herausgestolpert: sie husteten entsetzlich und ihre Augen tränten. Ihre Gesichter waren alle rußgeschwärzt. Sie leisteten keine Gegenwehr und ließen sich bereitwillig von den Bauern fesseln. Der Rest von ihnen war bewusstlos oder tot.

Endlich traf Elydrith mit den Soldaten ein. Birmod, der Hauptmann, trat zu Boromir.

„Ich wollte es kaum glauben, aber dieser freche Junge hier"– er wies auf Elydrith – „hatte behauptet, Ihr hättet all die Räuber gefasst, die schon seit Monaten diese Gegend unsicher machen".

„Und jetzt seid Ihr ganz erstaunt, weil der Junge die Wahrheit gesprochen hat", entgegnete Boromir ruhig und zwinkerte Elydrith zu, die ihre Kapuze wieder aufhatte, damit sie aussah wie ein Junge.

Einer der Soldaten trat auf Birmod zu und raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr, während er auf Boromir blickte. Birmod ging plötzlich vor Boromir auf die Knie.

„Ihr seid Boromir, der Sohn des Truchseß, habe ich soeben vernommen", stammelte er unterwürfig. „Verzeiht mir!"

„Nun steht schon auf, Hauptmann", sagte Boromir etwas genervt.

Auch die Bauern verneigten sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm. Margond wusste vor Verlegenheit gar nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Während die überlebenden Räuber in die Stadt Maerburg von den Soldaten gebracht wurden, geleiteten Boromir und Elydrith die Bauern in ihr Dorf zurück. Sie hatten sich aus der Räuberhöhle wieder ihr gestohlenes Hab und Gut genommen, und hatten sogar noch einiges an Geld dazubekommen, um ihr Dorf wieder aufbauen zu können. Die Bauern wollten Boromir und Elydrith zu Ehren ein Freudenfest veranstalten. Doch Boromir hatte es eilig weiterzukommen. Nach einigen Stunden Rast brach er zusammen mit Elydrith wieder auf.

Sie überquerten den Meringstrom nahe der Stadt Maerburg und erreichten so nun endlich Rohan.

„Das ist die sogenannte Ostfold von Rohan", erklärte Boromir dem Mädchen. „Noch 2 Tage, dann sind wir in Edoras".

Die Landschaft veränderte sich spürbar: nach den schattigen Wäldern und Hügeln Anóriens folgten nun die grasigen Savannen der Ostfold. In der Ferne konnten sie das Gebirge sehen. Boromir zeigte Elydrith die einzelnen Leuchtfeuerberge. Er wusste zu ihrem Erstaunen jeden Bergnamen. Als sie ihn dafür lobte, schenkte er ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Elydrith merkte, dass ihr Herz jedes Mal schneller klopfte, wenn er sie ansah.

Die Dörfer, durch die sie jetzt kamen, wirkten anders als die in Gondor. Der Baustil der Holzhütten war von der Kultur der Rohirrim geprägt. Die Menschen in Rohan sahen für Elydrith auch sehr exotisch aus: die meisten von ihnen hatten blonde oder rote Haare und sehr helle Haut. Elydrith hatte außer Boromir noch nie Menschen mit so hellen Haaren gesehen. Staunend und mit aufgerissenen Augen ritt sie Boromir durch die Dörfer nach.

Endlich sahen sie am Horizont den Berg, auf dem Edoras, die Hauptstadt von Rohan, lag.

Elydrith wurde von Stunde zu Stunde bedrückter, je näher sie der Stadt kamen.

„Was hast du?", wollte Boromir wissen, der solch eine Schweigsamkeit von dem Mädchen nicht gewohnt war.

„Jetzt sind wir ja bald da", begann Elydrith zögernd.

„Freust du dich etwa nicht mehr?", fragte Boromir etwas ungehalten. „Du wolltest doch unbedingt nach Edoras. Wenn du heim nach Gondor willst, solltest du besser gleich umkehren".

„Ich will aber nicht nach Gondor!", protestierte Elydrith und wurde knallrot. „Ich will, ich will – bei dir bleiben".

„Was, du willst mit nach Bruchtal reiten?", machte Boromir vollkommen perplex. „Du bist wohl völlig verrückt geworden!"

Elydrith senkte den Kopf, damit man ihre Tränen nicht sah. Er wollte sie also unbedingt loswerden. Dabei hatte sie sich unsterblich in Boromir verliebt. Sie würde es nicht überwinden, wenn er sie in Rohan zurückließ.

Ein Trupp Rohan-Soldaten begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg nach Edoras. Angeführt wurde der Trupp von Hauptmann Hama.

„Was sucht Ihr hier in der Riddermark, Fremder?", fragte der Rohirrim Boromir argwöhnisch.

„Wir sind Freunde – aus Gondor", erklärte Boromir besonnen. „Ich bin Boromir, Sohn des Denethor. Wir sind auf der Durchreise nach Bruchtal".

Hama musterte Boromir von Kopf bis Fuß: seiner vornehmen Kleidung und seinem Gebahren nach konnte es wohl stimmen, dass er von edler Herkunft und aus Gondor war.

„Und das ist wohl Euer Knappe?", fragte er Boromir weiter und deutete auf Elydrith.

Das Mädchen zog sofort die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und senkte das Haupt.

„Ja, das ist mein Diener", erklärte der Gondorianer etwas barsch. „Ich verstehe Euer Misstrauen nicht, Hauptmann. Menschen aus Gondor wurden in der Riddermark stets wie Freunde behandelt".

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Herr Boromir", entgegnete Hama sorgenvoll. „Dunländer und allerlei Gesindel aus Isengart suchen unsere Dörfer an den Grenzen heim".

„Das hört sich nicht gut an", murmelte Boromir mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Rohirrim.

„Ich bringe Euch am besten zu König Theoden und Gríma Schlangenzunge, seinem engsten Berater", erklärte Hama schließlich.

Boromir fragte sich im Stillen, was es mit diesem engen Berater wohl auf sich haben mochte. Theoden war bekannt dafür, seine Entscheidungen stets alleine zu treffen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Die Reitertruppe setzte sich mit den zwei Reisenden in Bewegung. Elydrith ritt Boromir mit unglücklicher Miene hinterher.


	5. Grima Schlangenzunge

Stareyes: Mal sehen, ob Boro nicht doch vielleicht etwas für Elydrith empfindet..;-)

Leonel: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt es zum Zusammentreffen zwischen Boromir und Grima.

Kapitel 5: Grima Schlangenzunge

Langsam erhob sich vor den Reitern die goldene Halle Meduseld. Elydrith fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf beim Anblick dieses wunderschönen Gebäudes. Natürlich war die Stadt Edoras kein Vergleich mit Minas Tirith: durch die Holzgebäude hatte sie einen ziemlich dörflichen Charakter, ganz anders als die erhabene Stadt aus Stein in Gondor. Aber die goldene Halle sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Sie war mit Figuren und Reliefs aus echtem Gold verziert.

„Wartet hier!", sagte Hama zu Boromir und Elydrith, als sie die steinernen Stufen hinauflaufen wollten.

„Ich musste noch nie hier warten", erklärte der Gondorianer ungeduldig. „König Theoden kennt mich."

Hama drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte wehmütig.

„Der König ist ernstlich erkrankt. Ich fürchte, er weiß nicht mehr, wer Ihr seid".

Boromir erschrak, als er das hörte. Es stand wahrlich nicht gut um Rohan, wenn sein Herrscher seiner Sinne nicht mehr mächtig war.

Elydrith ging zu ihrem Hengst Ondoher, der ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrte.

„Du wartest wohl auch nicht gerne, was?", flüsterte das Mädchen dem Pferd zu und streichelte seinen schönen Hals.

Ein junger Mann mit hellbraunem, langen Haar trat zu ihr hin.

„Ein schönes Tier hast du da, junger Waldläufer aus Gondor", meinte der Rohirrim und begutachtete Ondoher neugierig.

„Theodred!", rief Boromir plötzlich freudig und lief auf den jungen Mann zu. „Mann, als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, warst du fast noch ein Kind".

Er umarmte den Rohan-Prinzen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Boromir aus Gondor", sagte Theodred lächelnd. „Es mag fast sieben Jahre her sein, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Du hattest doch versprochen, deinen Bruder Faramir beim nächsten Besuch mitzubringen. Warum ist er nicht dabei?"

„In Gondor herrscht Krieg", erzählte Boromir bedrückt. „Faramir und ich können nicht gleichzeitig das Land verlassen. Ich habe von meinem Vater einen wichtigen Auftrag bekommen: ich muß nach Bruchtal reisen zu Elronds Rat".

„Dann bist du also nur auf der Durchreise", seufzte Theodred. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit, in Edoras zu verweilen".

„Jetzt sag mir, was mit deinem Vater los ist", drängte Boromir. „Man hat mir von einem Berater namenes Grima erzählt, auf den dein Vater nur noch zu hören scheint".

„Grima!" Theodred spuckte aus, als er diesen Namen gesagt hatte.

„Seit dieser schwarze Unhold in Edoras weilt, ist Vater ein anderer geworden".

Hama kam jetzt wieder aus der goldenen Halle heraus und nickte Boromir und dem Prinzen zu.

„Ihr könnt nun eintreten, Boromir von Gondor: der König will Euch sehen".

Theodred hielt Boromir noch kurz zurück.

„Erschrick nicht, wenn du meinen Vater siehst. Er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst".

Boromir winkte Elydrith gefasst zu sich heran.

„Komm mit!"

Er merkte, dass Theodred keine Anstalten machte, ihm in die Halle Meduseld zu folgen.

„Du gehst nicht mit?"

Theodred schüttelte müde lächelnd den Kopf.

„Mein Vater will mich so gut wie nicht mehr sehen".

Elydrith folgte Boromir ängstlich in die Halle. In der großen Halle war es ziemlich finster. Sie musste erst ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Boromir war trotz Theodred's Warnung schockiert, als er König Theoden sah. Aus dem stolzen Rohirrim-König war ein alter, sabbernder Greis geworden, der wie eine vertrocknete Mumie auf seinem Thron saß. Seine Augen wirkten leblos und blickten ins Leere. Neben ihm saß ein bleicher, hässlicher Mann, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Das musste dieser Grima sein!

„Seid Ihr Boromir von Gondor?", fragte der Schwarzgekleidete mit einer schnarrenden Stimme.

Boromir verneigte sich erst einmal vor dem König. Doch Theoden wandte sich mit einem hilflos fragenden Blick an seinen Berater. Grima stand auf und ging böse grinsend auf Boromir und Elydrith zu.

„Ein reizendes Mädchen habt Ihr da bei Euch, Boromir von Gondor", sagte Grima und riß

Elydrith die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle und das Mädchen wurde knallrot. Doch Boromir bewahrte die Fassung, obwohl ihm Theodens Anblick und Grimas Dreistigkeit ziemlich nahe gingen.

„Warum reist Ihr mit einem halbwüchsigem Mädchen durch die Gegend, Gondorianer?", fragte Grima mit gespielter Liebenswürdigkeit.

„Seid Ihr hier der König?", platzte Boromir jetzt wütend heraus und er sah sich suchend nach Theodred um.

Gerade als ihm Grima eine passende Antwort geben wollte,betrat eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit langem, hellblonden Haar die Halle. Boromir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf: war das etwa Éowyn, die Königsnichte? Als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, war sie ein unscheinbares Kind gewesen. Und jetzt war sie zu einer unvergleichlichen Schönheit erblüht.

Grima schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und grinste Éowyn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Sehet die Weiße Blume von Rohan, das Schönste in unserem Reich, Boromir", sagte er stolz.

Boromir verneigte sich vor Éowyn.

„Ich grüße Euch, Herrin".

„Herr Boromir, ich habe Euch lange nicht gesehen", sagte Éowyn lächelnd. „Ich grüße Euch auch".

Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. Elydrith fühlte, dass sie eifersüchtig wurde. Boromir war vollkommen verzückt wegen dieser Frau.

Elydrith ahnte nicht, dass Grima genauso eifersüchtig wie sie auf die beiden war. Der schwarzgekleidete Berater betrachtete Éowyn als sein Eigentum und beobachtete die Konversation zwischen Boromir und der Königsnichte argwöhnisch.

Endlich betrat Theodred in Begleitung von Éomer, dem Marschall, die goldene Halle.

„Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Gäste bewirten", sagte der Prinz an Grima gewandt. „Es wäre nicht im Sinne meines Vaters, Boromir von Gondor wie einen Fremden zu behandeln".

Der greise König hob kurz den Kopf, als hätte er Theodred verstanden und er drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Grima hinüber.

Dem Schwarzgekleideten blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem Wunsch des Prinzen zu beugen. Allmählich wurde ihm Theodred wirklich lästig. Ständig durchkreuzte der scharfsinnige junge Mann seine Pläne. Er musste sich unbedingt eine List ausdenken, um den Prinzen zu beseitigen. Auch Éomer störte ihn: er musste auch aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Dann hatte Grima freie Bahn bei Éowyn. Theoden würde ihm ohne weiteres seine Nichte zur Frau geben. Grima lächelte böse vor sich hin.

Boromir und Elydrith bekamen Schlafgemächer zugewiesen. Das Mädchen bekam Frauengewänder von einer Dienerin. Elydrith legte das Kleid an, das ihr ausgezeichnet passte und flocht ihr langes, dunkles Haar. Boromir sah sie ganz verdattert an, als er sie zum Nachtmahl abholte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Elydrith", flüsterte er.

Elydrith errötete und wusste vor Verlegenheit gar nichts darauf zu sagen. Anscheinend war sie doch ernsthafte Konkurrenz für Éowyn.

Beim Mahl in der goldenen Halle saß Elydrith neben Theodred. Sie merkte, dass sie der Prinz immer wieder betrachtete. Gefiel sie etwa dem jungen Mann? Elydrith war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt, dass sie von jungen Männern hoffiert wurde. In Pelargir war sie ein schmutziges Straßenkind gewesen, das kein Mensch beachtet hatte.

„Boromir, warum habt Ihr denn Eueren Bruder nicht mitgebracht?", fragte Éowyn bedauernd. „Ich wollte Faramir doch mal kennenlernen. Mein Bruder sagte einst aus Spaß, ich würde gut zu Euerem Bruder passen. Deswegen bin ich so neugierig, wie Faramir ist".

Boromir musste leise lachen.

„Fürwahr, mein Bruder wäre der richtige Gemahl für Euch, Herrin. Aber momentan befindet er sich auf einem Kriegszug in Ithilien. Ich hoffe, dieser unselige Krieg findet bald einmal ein Ende, so dass Faramir Zeit findet, Euch in Rohan den Hof zu machen".

„Ich halte es diese Verbindung für keine gute Idee", warf Grima bissig ein. „Frau Éowyn hat einen Herrscher als Ehemann verdient. Euer Bruder wird nie einer sein".

„Vielleicht sollte ich Boromir ehelichen", rief Éowyn erbost. „Er wird jedenfalls der künftige Truchseß von Gondor sein".

„Ihr solltet in Rohan bleiben, meine Teuerste", erwiderte Grima lächelnd. „Hier gibt es auch hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten".

„Ihr meint wohl Euch!", sagte Éowyn empört und verließ die Tafel.

„Dieser Grima ist ein Ekel", raunte Boromir Éomer zu.

„Wir können nichts gegen ihn machen", sagte der junge Marschall seufzend. „Er steht unter dem persönlichen Schutz meines Onkels. Aber wehe, er kommt Éowyn zu nahe, dann bekommt er mein Schwert zu spüren".

Nach dem Essen ging Boromir vor der goldenen Halle spazieren. Elydrith gesellte sich zu ihm. Der Mond stand am Himmel und warf ein fahles Licht auf den großen Hof. Sie merkte, dass Boromir sehr besorgt wirkte.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Rohan ist schwach geworden", erwiderte Boromir bedrückt. „Unsere einstigen Verbündeten sind durch Theodens Krankheit ein schutzloses Volk geworden. Theodred ist noch zu jung und unerfahren, um den Thron zu besteigen. Grima wird Rohan ins Verderben führen – das sagt mir mein Herz und mein Verstand".

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Elydrith.

Boromir musste lächeln, weil ihre Anteilnahme sein Herz berührte. Vorsichtig fasste er mit seinen Fingern unter ihr Kinn und hob es hoch.

„Du siehst heute abend wie eine hohe Dame aus, Elydrith".

Das Mädchen strahlte ihn glücklich an. Boromir konnte nicht anders und es geschah das Unvermeidliche: er küsste sie.


	6. Die Reise geht weiter

Leonel: Vielen Dank für deine fleißigen, lieben Reviews. Es ehrt mich, dass meine Story gänsehautverursachend ist. Das spornt an zum Weiterschreiben. **Knuddel**

Stareyes: Ich danke auch dir wieder für dein Review. Mal sehen, was Boro noch alles vorhat. Elydrith weiß jedenfalls, was sie will.

Kapitel 6: Die Reise geht weiter

Elydrith konnte es nicht fassen, dass Boromir sie küsste. Doch nur nach wenigen Sekunden hielt Boromir inne.

„Verzeih", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Boromir!", rief Elydrith ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

Doch in diesem Moment betrat Éowyn den nächtlichen Hof. Elydrith verstummte und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Boromir drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Er wirkte sehr traurig. Aber dann verschwand er schnellen Schrittes in der Halle.

„Elydrith", sprach Éowyn das Mädchen freundlich an. „Boromir hat mir erzählt, dass du gerne hier in Rohan bleiben möchtest. Ich suche eine neue Kammerzofe, da meine bisherige Zofe Morwen kürzlich geheiratet hat. Es wäre schön, wenn du für mich arbeiten würdest. Vielleicht können wir auch Freundinnen werden".

Elydrith wusste, dass sie dieses Angebot unmöglich ausschlagen konnte. Kammerzofe am Hofe Rohans war für sie als ehemaliges Straßenkind das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte. Sie würde nicht schwer arbeiten müssen, und würde doch genug zu essen und zu trinken haben und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Sie ahnte, dass Boromir diese Sache eingefädelt hatte, um sie loszuwerden.

„Nun?", fragte Éowyn erstaunt. „Du sagst gar nichts, Mädchen. Willst du nicht für mich arbeiten? Du siehst so betrübt drein".

„Doch, ich will schon für Euch arbeiten, Herrin", erwiderte Elydrith schließlich verzagt.

„Aber?"

Das Mädchen schlug die Augen nieder. Es hatte keinen Zweck, länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Ich liebe Boromir und ich dachte, er liebt mich auch", gestand sie Éowyn mit brennenden Wangen. „Und ich dachte, er nimmt mich mit nach Bruchtal".

„Boromir hat recht, wenn er dich hierläßt, Mädchen", sagte Éowyn besorgt. „Der Weg nach Bruchtal ist sehr gefährlich. Die Pforte Rohans wird von Unholden aus Isengart kontrolliert. Das ist keine Reise für eine Frau".

Elydrith wollte aufbegehren, aber sie traute sich dann doch nicht. Éowyn behandelte sie so freundlich, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb, als das Angebot anzunehmen.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen wollte Boromir aufbrechen. Erschrocken sah Elydrith zu, wie er sein Pferd sattelte.

„Boromir, du willst doch nicht tatsächlich ohne mich losreiten", sagte das Mädchen unter Tränen.

Boromir sah ihr in die Augen und seufzte.

„Die Rohirrim haben mir gesagt, dass der Weg nach Norden sehr gefährlich ist. Ich kann dich unter keinen Umständen mitnehmen".

„Aber wir sind doch mit den Räubern im Firienwald auch fertiggeworden", rief Elydrith empört. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Feinden".

„Elydrith, an der Pforte Rohans hausen Uruk-Hai und Dunländer", fuhr Boromir ungehalten fort. „Das sind schreckliche und grausame Unholde. Dagegen sind diese Räuber harmlose Tölpel".

„Und ich dachte du liebst mich", schluchzte das Mädchen leise.

„Ich habe gestern abend einen Fehler gemacht", murmelte Boromir. „Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen. Nein, ich liebe dich nicht".

Elydrith wusste genau, dass er log. Und das schmerzte sie umso mehr. Er wollte sie in dem Glauben zurücklassen, dass er sie nicht liebte, um sie zu schützen.

Weinend rannte das Mädchen in das Gebäude zurück. Boromir sah ihr fassungslos nach. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst : er hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen.

Theodred und Éomer traten zu ihm hin.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Boromir", sagte Theodred besorgt. „Noch ist die Pforte von Rohan einigermaßen passierbar. Doch wahrscheinlich wirst du einen anderen Rückweg von Bruchtal aus nehmen müssen. Über den Fluß".

Grima kam aus der goldenen Halle heraus. Er lächelte selbstgefällig vor sich hin, während er zusah, wie Boromir davonritt.

Theodred wandte sich mit finsterem Blick zu ihm um.

„Euch scheint es zu gefallen, dass Boromir in die Gefahr reitet, was?"

„Nein, mein Prinz, ich bin sehr besorgt um seine Sicherheit", erwiderte Grima scheinbar erschüttert. „Euer Vater hat übrigens angeordnet, dass Ihr mit einem Trupp Soldaten die Gegend

um Helms Klamm nach Feinden absuchen sollt".

„Warum denn bei Helms Klamm?", fragte Éomer argwöhnisch. „Dort ist doch noch alles ruhig, soviel ich weiß".

„Für Euch, vorlauter Marschall, habe ich einen anderen Befehl", erwiderte Grima hochmütig.

Boromir war keinen halben Tag fort, als Elydrith es nicht mehr länger in Edoras aushielt. Man war freundlich zu ihr und behandelte sie gut. Doch sie liebte nun mal Boromir und sie wollte bei ihm sein, mit ihm sterben, wenn es sein musste. Sie beschloß, ihm nachzureiten.

Als es dunkel wurde, schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Waldläufertracht und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf. Sie wartete, bis alle in Meduseld schliefen. Dann schlich sie sich zu den Ställen und sattelte Ondoher. Der Schimmel wieherte freudig, als er das Mädchen erkannte.

„Ist ja gut, mein Treuer, wir brechen endlich auf", sagte Elydrith beruhigend zu ihm.

Minuten später galoppierte sie zum hölzernen Tor von Edoras hinaus.

Sie ritt die ganze Nacht hindurch. Schließlich hatte Boromir schon einen ziemlichen Vorsprung. Im Morgengrauen gönnte sie Ondoher und sich eine Rast. Sie verspürte überhaupt keine Müdigkeit, auch keinen Hunger. Sie dachte nur an Boromir und dass sie ihn so schnell wie möglich einholen wollte. Nach zwei Stunden, in denen sie keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, ritt sie weiter.

Boromir hatte inzwischen ein kleines Dorf namens Roodgar in der Westfold erreicht. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, länger in Edoras zu verweilen, doch die Sache mit Elydrith hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sie geküsst und dabei Hoffnungen in ihr geweckt hatte. Er wünschte sich, er hätte das Mädchen unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt. Ja, er hatte sich auch in sie verliebt. Das spürte er ,und er begann sie zu vermissen.

Leise seufzend betrat er das einzige Gasthaus im Dorf. Er hatte Hunger und er wollte sich auch ein Zimmer zum Übernachten nehmen. Er konnte sich Zeit lassen. Hauptsache, er war erst einmal weg von Edoras und von Elydrith. Nur so würde er über das Mädchen hinwegkommen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise vor sich hin und starrte in seinen Bierkrug.

Wie schnell konnte man sich doch an einem Menschen gewöhnen und ihn lieb gewinnen.

Elydrith sah am Nachmittag das Dorf Roodgar vor sich liegen. Sie merkte jetzt, wie erschöpft sie war. Auf einmal hörte sie hinter sich Hufgetrappel und Geschrei. Erschrocken merkte sie, wie eine Schar fremdländisch aussehender Männer, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren, auf sie zukamen. Sie trieb Ondoher voran. So schnell wie möglich musste sie das schützende Dorf erreichen.

Boromir saß immer noch in der Dorfschänke. Er hatte gegessen und trank gerade das zweite Bier. Plötzlich hörte er draußen aufgeregte Stimmen. Dunländer griffen das Dorf an! Sofort stürmte Boromir aus dem Gasthaus und sah die Reiter, die sich dem Dorf näherten. Ihnen voran sprengte ein Schimmelreiter. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er den Reiter erkannte.

„Elydrith", murmelte er fassungslos.

Das Mädchen sah bestürzt, dass der Abstand zwischen ihr und den Dunländern immer kürzer wurde. Pfeile zischten an ihr vorbei. Dann traf sie ein Pfeil von hinten in die Schulter.


	7. Eine Verletzung mit Folgen

**Tatzee**: Ich bin gespannt, ob dir das nächste Kapitel auch gefällt.

**Stareyes**: Jaja, Boromir ist ziemlich durcheinander, wie es scheint. Danke für deine lieben Reviews!

**Leonel**: Boromir muß leider auch an Gondor denken und an seine Aufgbe. Danke für deine lieben Reviews!

Kapitel 7: Eine Verletzung mit Folgen

Langsam öffnete Elydrith ihre Augen. Sie merkte, dass sie sich in einem halbdunklen Raum befand. Ihre linke Schulter schmerzte höllisch. Sie hörte das Gemurmel von Männer- und Frauenstimmen.

„Endlich, sie kommt zu sich", sagte eine ältere Frau, die sich über Elydrith beugte.

Dann sah das Mädchen Boromirs besorgtes Gesicht und musste lächeln.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?", fragte er leise.

Elydrith sah, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich matt und schloß wieder die Augen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war es in dem Raum etwas heller. Sie sah eine alte Rohirrim-Frau an einem Tisch sitzen. Als die Frau sah, dasss Elydrith wieder wach war, verließ sie schnell den Raum.

Elydrith fühlte sich etwas besser: es tat nicht mehr ganz so weh und sie fühlte sich auch nicht mehr schläfrig. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war: die Dunländer hatten sie verfolgt und dann war da dieser schreckliche Schmerz in ihrer Schulter gewesen. Unmittelbar dannach musste sie die Besinnung verloren haben.

Die alte Frau kam zusammen mit Boromir zurück. Er war erleichtert, Elydrith etwas munterer zu sehen. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Du hattest großes Glück, Mädchen", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Der Pfeil ist am Schulterblatt abgeprallt und hat so keine ernsthaftere Verletzungen verursacht".

„Man kann nur hoffen, dass die Dunländer kein Pfeilgift verwendet haben", mahnte die alte Frau.

„Mir geht es schon wieder ganz gut", beteuerte Elydrith und wirkte plötzlich putzmunter. „Ich denke, in ein paar Tagen bin ich ganz gesund".

Boromir lachte leise und tätschelte behutsam ihre Hand.

„Du kleines, verrücktes und törichtes Ding. Warum bist du mir eigentlich gefolgt?"

„Weißt du das denn nicht?", fragte Elydrith fast herausfordernd.

„Ich muß bald weiterreiten nach Bruchtal", meinte er geistesabwesend, statt Elydriths Frage zu beantworten. „Elrond wartet nicht extra auf Gondor".

„Bitte nimm mich mit!", flehte Elydrith erschrocken. „Ich bin schon fast wieder gesund".

Sie setzte sich trotz Schmerzen im Bett auf und tat so, als ginge es ihr gut.

„Was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig, dummes Ding", meinte er wehmütig lächelnd.

Elydrith fiel ihm freudig um den Hals, obwohl der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wie verrückt pochte.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages verließ sie zum ersten Mal das Haus. Die Dunländer hatten einige Häuser verwüstet. Doch dank Boromirs Anwesenheit war es den Rohan-Bauern gelungen, die Feinde abzuwehren. Elydrith war ganz schwindelig, als sie vorsichtig zum Stall lief. Sie wollte nur sehen, ob mit Ondoher alles in Ordnung war. Doch sie spürte kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Knie wurden weich. Sofort schleppte sie sich wieder ins Haus zurück und legte sich auf das Bett nieder. Die alte Frau brachte ihr eine kräftige Brühe zum essen.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle noch nicht mit Herrn Boromir reiten", sagte die Frau mahnend. „Die Dunländer verwenden manchmal Pfeilgifte, die erst nach einer Weile wirken".

„Mir geht es gut", erklärte Elydrith patzig. „Der Pfeil war bestimmt nicht vergiftet".

Boromir wartete noch drei Tage, dann musste er unbedingt aufbrechen. Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, Elydrith mitzunehmen. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihm auf jedem Fall wieder nachreiten würde. Das Mädchen saß leichenblass und müde im Sattel. Immer wieder drehte sich Boromir besorgt zu ihr um. Doch sie hielt sich tapfer und sie schenkte ihm jedes Mal ein Lächeln. So erreichten sie die Pforte von Rohan. Elydrith hatte seit einigen Tagen leichtes Fieber und Schwindelanfälle. Sie schob es auf die Anstrengung des Rittes. Boromir gegenüber ließ sie sich nichts von ihrer Schwäche anmerken. Dann fing ihr linker Arm an taub zu werden. Eine schreckliche Ahnung stieg in ihr hoch: der Pfeil war also doch vergiftet gewesen!

Als sie die Pforte Rohans passiert hatten, sahen sie bereits die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges.

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit nach Bruchtal", frohlockte Boromir. „In zwei Wochen sind wir dort".

Als sie durch den dunklen Erynen-Wald ritten, geschah es: Elydrith kippte ohne Vorwarnung vom Pferd und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Ahnungsvoll begann Boromir sie zu untersuchen. Als er den verschmutzten Verband an ihrer Schulter löste, erschrak er: die Wunde war ganz schwarz geworden und seltsame Linien breiteten sich an Elydriths linkem Arm aus.

„Gift!", murmelte Boromir tonlos.

Er spürte, dass das Mädchen hohes Fieber hatte. Er konnte nichts für sie tun, außer kalte Umschläge zu machen und die Wunde frisch zu verbinden. Elydrith ging es von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter. Schließlich merkte Boromir, dass sie nicht mehr atmete. Weinend brach er über Elydriths Körper zusammen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so kauerte. Doch Geräusche im Unterholz ließen ihn hochschrecken. Wahrscheinlich waren Orks in der Nähe. Es war höchste Zeit für ihn aufzubrechen. Er bedeckte Elydrith schnell mit ein paar Zweigen. Wenn er in Bruchtal war, konnte er noch genug um sie trauern. Sein Pflichtgefühl für Gondor trieb ihm von Elydriths Grab schließlich weg.

Kaum war Boromir davongeritten, kamen zwei dunländische Jungen aus dem Gebüsch. Sie hatten Boromir und Elydrith die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Die Jungen hatten zerrissene Kleider an.

Sie beschlossen, die Kleidung der Toten an sich zu nehmen. Sie entfernten also die Zweige von Elydriths Körper. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Stöhnen. Die Jungen erschraken.

„Berdur, hast du das auch gehört? Der Waldläufer lebt noch", sagte Giladan, der Jüngere der beiden.

„Das ist doch eine Frau – siehst du das nicht?", meinte Berdur, ein fünfzehnjähriger, schlaksiger Junge.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen", sagte Giladan spontan.

Berdur überlegte kurz, nickte aber dann. Zu zweit schleppten sie die halbohnmächtige junge Frau in ein kleines Lager auf einer Waldlichtung, das aus Strohhütten bestand. Giladans Mutter war eine heilkundige Frau und sie kümmerte sich sofort um Elydrith. Es dauerte aber einige Tage, bis das Mädchen vollkommen erwachte.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie Giladath, die Mutter von Giladan.

„In deinen Adern befand sich ein heimtückisches Pfeilgift, das eine totenähnliche Starre hervorruft", erklärte Giladath förmlich. „Du hattest Glück, das die Jungen dich fanden, sonst hätten dich vielleicht wilde Tiere gerissen".

„Wo ist Boromir?", wollte Elydrith erschrocken wissen.

„Mein Sohn hat erzählt, dass der Mann, der dich begleitet hatte, dich bestattet hat, weil er dich für tot hielt", fuhrt Giladath fort.

Elydrith fuhr hoch. Doch sie merkte gleich die große Schwäche in ihrem Körper und sank wieder mutlos zurück.

„Ich muß zu Boromir – nach Bruchtal", flüsterte sie matt und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Du musst erst einmal wieder gesund werden, Kind", mahnte Giladath vorwurfsvoll.

Es dauerte viele Wochen, bis Elydrith wieder auf die Beine kam. Die Dunländer in dem kleinen Strohhüttendorf verhielten sich sehr gastfreundlich zu ihr. Sie erfuhr, dass diese nördlichen Dunländer nicht so kriegerisch waren wie die des Südens, die Rohan bedrängten. Sie wollten lieber ihre Ruhe haben und in Frieden weiterleben.

Als Elydrith auf einem zotteligen Pony schließlich aufbrach, war es Mitte November geworden.


	8. Das Horn Gondors

**Stareyes** und **Leonel**: Vielen Dank für euere Reviews! knuddel Es ist schon ziemlich tragisch, dass Boromir Elydrith für tot hält. Jetzt geht es spannend weiter....

Kapitel 8: Das Horn Gondors

Inzwischen befand sich Boromir mit der Ringgemeinschaft bereits auf dem Weg nach Süden. An dem Tag, wo Elydrith aufbrach, durchwanderten die neun Gefährten gerade die Minen von Moria.

Boromir hatte die Trauer um Elydrith tief in seinem Herzen vergraben: für ihn zählte jetzt nur noch der Eine Ring. Er musste ihn unbedingt an sich nehmen – für Gondor. Nur so konnte er sein Land retten. Tag und Nacht zermarterte er sich das Hirn, wie er Frodo am besten den Ring abluchsen konnte.

Elydrith kam auf dem Pony nur langsam voran. Sie ritt den Weg entlang des Nebelgebirges nach Norden. Irgendwann – so hoffte sie – würde sie Bruchtal dann erreichen. Das Pony wieherte leise, als sie eine Gruppe Reiter vom Norden her näherte. Elydrith stieg vorsichtshalber ab und führte sich und das Pony in Deckung. Schon bald merkte sie, dass es sich bei den Reitern um Elben handelte. Es waren die ersten Elben, die sie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekam.

Sie beobachtete von ihrem Versteck aus, wie die schönen Wesen an ihr vorüberzogen. Dann gewahrte sie die beiden Pferde, die sie mit sich führten.

„Ondoher!", schrie sie aufgebracht, als sie ihren Schimmel entdeckte und stürmte aus ihrem Versteck.

Die Elben zogen erschrocken ihre Schwerter, doch ihr Anführer gebot Einhalt. Verwundert sahen die Elben, wie das Mädchen den Hals des prächtigen Pferdes umschlang. Auch Boromirs Hengst Elphros trottete zu ihr hin und stubste sie mit seiner Nase an.

Elladan, der Anführer der Elben, betrachtete Elydrith nachdenklich.

„Du musst das Mädchen sein, von dem Boromir berichtet hat", sagte er zu Elydrith. „Aber wie es das möglich: du bist doch eigentlich tot?"

Elydrith wandte sich mit Freudentränen in den Augen zu dem Elben und erzählte, was ihr zugestoßen war.

„Aber was habt Ihr mit den Pferden vor, und wo ist Boromir?", fragte das Mädchen schließlich aufgeregt, als es mit seinem Bericht fertig war.

„Boromir hat uns vor seiner Abreise aufgetragen, die edlen Rösser nach Edoras zu bringen", sagte Elladan in seiner elbisch-zurückhaltenden Art. „Er reist mit der Ringgemeinschaft nach Mordor, um den Einen Ring zu zerstören".

„Ich muß unbedingt zu Boromir!", sagte Elydrith eifrig.

„Bist du denn der Ringgemeinschaft unterwegs nicht begegnet?", fragte Elladan erstaunt.

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich den Weg über das Gebirge genommen und werden östlich des Nebelgebirges am Großen Strom entlangwandern", meinte ein anderer Elb namens Ciranthir.

„Dann muß ich so schnell wie möglich das Gebirge überqueren", erwiderte Elydrith und schwang sich auf Ondoher.

„Diese Reise ist zu gefährlich für dich, Menschenkind", sagte Elladan kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest mit nach Bruchtal kommen und dich dort ausruhen."

„Ich muß aber zu Boromir", rief Elydrith verzweifelt und die Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Ich liebe ihn doch", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Ciranthir hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen.

„Laßt mich sie begleiten, Herr Elladan", bat er seinen Gebieter.

Elladan zögerte, doch dann nickte er schließlich.

„Wir sehen uns in Edoras wieder, wenn alles gut verläuft".

Und so hatte Elydrith einen neuen Begleiter und Beschützer gefunden.

Der Weg über das Nebelgebirge war beschwerlich. Außerdem lag bereits Eis und Schnee. Das Mädchen war dick vermummt, um sich gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Dem Elb schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Er trug nur einen Umhang mit Kapuze und machte immer eine freundliche Miene. Der Schnee wurde immer tiefer. Ondoher kam kaum noch voran: der Schnee reichte bereits bis zu seinem Bauch.

„Bitte, Ondoher!", flehte Elydrith den Tränen nahe. „Du musst es schaffen!"

Der Elb war von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und lief leichtfüßig über den Schnee, während sich sein Pferd durch den Schnee grub. Das Mädchen beneidete Ciranthir, weil er sich so unbeschwert fortbewegen konnte.

Einen Tag später hatten sie das Schlimmste überstanden: der Gebirgspass war jetzt weniger schneereich und es ging allmählich wieder bergab.

Die Ringgemeinschaft befand sich inzwischen in Lorien. Boromir wartete immer noch auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, um sich den Einen Ring verschaffen zu können. Aber hier in Lorien bei den Elben war es schier unmöglich. Er hatte an diesem Abend ein langes Gespräch mit Aragorn geführt und hatte ihm von Minas Tirith, von seinem Vater und seinem Bruder erzählt. Boromir wollte vorfühlen, wie Aragorn zu Gondor stand. Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn die ganze Ringgemeinschaft nach Gondor wanderte. Dann würde es nicht mehr schwer sein, den Ring Frodo abzunehmen und ihn seinem Vater auszuhändigen. Aber Aragorn schien nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag zu sein, nach Gondor zu gehen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Boromir von Elydrith: sie erschien ihm im Traum und sah ihn traurig an.

„Warum bin ich am Leben und du bist tot?", fragte sie leise. In ihren Händen hielt sie sein Horn: es war gespalten.

Erschrocken fuhr Boromir hoch. Er keuchte. Er wusste, dass er in seinen Träumen oft die Zukunft sah – auch Faramir hatte diese hellsichtige Gabe.

Das kann nicht sein, dachte er erschrocken. Elydrith ist tot. Und ich werde nicht sterben.

Trotzdem ließ ihn dieser Traum nicht mehr los.

Einige Tage später reisten sie mit den Elbenbooten auf dem Anduin weiter.

Elydrith und Ciranthir hatten die östliche Seite des Nebelgebirges endlich erreicht. Sie waren jetzt wieder ziemlich weit im Süden. Den Fangornwald hatten sie umritten und nun das Hügelland, auch Wold genannt, erreicht.

„Vielleicht haben wir sie verfehlt", sagte Elydrith schließlich zweifelnd.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", erwiderte der Elb gelassen. „Ich vermute, dass Mithrandir sie nach Lothlorien gebracht hat, damit sie sich dort eine Weile in Galadriels Obhut ausruhen können. Ich denke, dass sie nun mit Booten den Fluß hinabfahren. Wir sollten zu den Rauros-Fällen reiten und dort auf sie warten".

Sie erreichten die Raurosfälle einen Tag vor der Ringgemeinschaft. Am Amon Hên rasteten sie schließlich. Während Elydrith schläfrig am Lagerfeuer saß, wirkte der Elb recht beunruhigt. Ständig verschwand er im Wald und erschien dann wieder. Seit Gesicht wurde von Mal zu Mal besorgter.

„Mach schnell das Feuer aus, Elydrith!", forderte er das Mädchen plötzlich auf. „Im Wald lauern Uruk-Hai. Sie sind auf Menschenjagd."

Elydrith wurde ganz blaß, während sie das Feuer austrat. Ciranthir holte inzwischen die Pferde.

„Wir müssen den felsigen Weg an den Rauros-Fällen hinabsteigen", sagte der Elb. „Mein Herz sagt mir, dass wir dort unten sicher vor den Feinden sind".

Sie brauchten fast die ganze Nacht, bis unten im Tal ankamen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir hier überhaupt sind", meinte Elydrith unsicher. „Ist es von hier noch weit nach Gondor?"

„Nein, wir sind bereits ganz im Osten Rohans", erklärte der Elb. „Nur wenige Meilen flussabwärts kann man bereits die Wälder Nord-Ithiliens sehen".

Sie legten sich hin, um eine Weile auszuruhen. Als Elydrith erwachte, sah sie erschrocken, dass es bereits fast wieder Abend war. Plötzlich hörte sie den Ton eines Hornes. Immer wieder erscholl das Horn. Es kam aus der Richtung vom Amon Hên.

„Das Horn Gondors", sagte Ciranthir tonlos und trat neben sie. „Die Ringgemeinschaft ist in Not".

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!", rief Elydrith entsetzt.

Ciranthir zauderte und überlegte. Plötzlich sahen sie Gestalten, die den felsigen Weg herabrannten.

„Die Uruk-Hai fliehen", sagte der Elb mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Schnell, wir müssen in Deckung gehen!"

Doch es war schon zu spät: schwarz-gefiederte Pfeile zischten an ihnen vorbei. Die schrecklichen Unholde hatten sie entdeckt.

„Lauf!", befahl Ciranthir plötzlich.

Elydrith wollte widersprechen, doch da sah sie, dass der Elb bereits von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen wurde. Blind vor Tränen rannte sie davon. Sie kämpfte sich durch das Unterholz, bis sie die Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte. Irgendwie schienen die Uruk-Hai sie auch nur recht halbherzig verfolgt zu haben. Den Grund sah sie bald: die schwarzen Kerle trugen zwei kleine Halblinge bei sich. Die Beiden schienen irgendwie eine besonders kostbare Beute zu sein.


	9. Boromirs letzter Wunsch

**Meine Lieben**! Ich hatte ursprünglich nicht vor, dass sich Elydrith und Boromir noch mal begegnen, aber nachdem ihr in eueren Reviews so lieb darum gebeten habt, dass sich die Beiden unbedingt noch mal begegnen sollen, habe ich das nächste Kapitel umgeschrieben.

Voilà!

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Boromirs letzter Wunsch

Kaum waren die Uruk-Hai verschwunden, wagte sich Elydrith aus ihrem Versteck hervor und hastete den Berg hinauf. Das Horn Gondors war längst verstummt. Auf der Waldlichtung vor ihr bot sich ein Schlachtfeld: viele tote Uruk-Hai lagen verstreut da.

Ein Mann in dunklen, zerfetzten Kleidern kämpfte noch mit einem riesigen Uruk-Hai. Elydrith überlegte, ob sie ihm zur Hilfe kommen sollte, doch da fiel ihr Blick auf Boromir, der vor ihr in einer Bodensenke lag. Sein Oberkörper war von drei Pfeilen durchbohrt worden. Sie unterdrückte einen Schreckensschrei, als sie das sah. Aber er war noch am Leben. Den Tränen nahe kletterte sie zu ihm herab.

„Boromir!", hauchte sie tonlos.

Der Schwerverwundete öffnete die Augen und lächelte.

„Dann war mein Traum also die Wahrheit: du bist am Leben und ich sterbe", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Nein, nein, du wirst am Leben bleiben", beteuerte Elydrith schniefend. „Es besteht noch Hoffnung ".

Boromir lachte leise und musste husten. Blut stand in seinem Mundwinkel, als der Hustenanfall vorüber war.

„Du musst mir einen Wunsch erfüllen, Mädchen", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Ich möchte, dass du mein zerborstenes Horn zu meinem Bruder Faramir bringst. Er ist der Mensch, den ich nach dir am meisten auf der Welt liebe".

Er tastete nach dem Horn. Elydrith sah es liegen und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Du musst nun gehen, Liebste", ächzte er. „Es könnten noch Feinde in der Nähe sein. Ich will, dass du am Leben bleibst und mir meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllst".

„Ich liebe dich, Boromir", sagte Elydrith unter Tränen.

„Ich..ich liebe dich auch,"stammelte er mit letzter Kraft und gab ihr das Horn.

Elydrith hörte den Uruk-Hai brüllen und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Geh, geh!", rief Boromir leise.

Elydrith hörte Geräusche im Wald. Da kamen anscheinend neue Feinde. Sie warf einen letzten liebevollen Blick in sein schon erblassendes Gesicht und lief dann blind vor Tränen davon.

Sie eilte wieder den Berg hinab, wo Ondoher schon auf sie wartete. Weinend umschlang sie den schönen Hals des Pferdes. Sie hatte niemanden sonst, mit dem sie ihren Schmerz teilen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen ritt Elydrith mit geröteten, brennenden Augen los, um Boromirs Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Nach wenigen Tagen erreichte sie unbeschadet die Wälder Nord-Ithiliens. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Faramir finden konnte. Eines Nachts lagerte sie in der Nähe eines kleinen Weihers. Ondoher war sehr unruhig. Er schien irgendeine Gefahr zu wittern.

„Was ist denn, mein Guter?", fragte Elydrith ängstlich.

Sekunden später tauchten vermummte Männer aus dem Unterholz auf. Sie waren mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet. Das Mädchen konnte nur die Augen der Männer sehen, die sie nicht gerade freundlich anblickten.

„Sieh an, ein Mädchen", sagte einer von ihnen grimmig. „Und es trägt unsere Waldläufertracht".

Elydrith fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie das hörte. Dann waren das Faramirs Leute, unter die sie geraten war. Sie blickte die vermummten Waldläufer stolz an.

„Bringt mich zu Faramir, Euerem Hauptmann. Ich bringe wichtige Botschaft für ihn von seinem Bruder".

Die Waldläufer sahen sich verblüfft an. Einer ging auf sie zu und verband ihr die Augen. Die Anderen fesselten sie.

„Was soll das?", schrie Elydrith wütend. „Warum bin ich auf einmal Euere Gefangene?"

„Wir können hier niemanden trauen", sagte der Eine wieder. „Wir bringen dich zu einem geheimen Ort, den Fremde normalerweise nicht betreten dürfen".

Elydrith blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in ihr Schicksal zu fügen.

Das Mädchen merkte, dass sie in eine Art Höhle gebracht wurde. Sie hörte ganz in der Nähe einen Wasserfall rauschen und wunderte sich etwas. War das etwa ein Geheimversteck der Waldläufer? Jemand nahm er die Augenbinde wieder ab und Elydrith versuchte, ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Sie durfte sich auf einen Hocker setzen. Die Waldläufer betrachteten sie argwöhnisch. Elydrith befürchtete, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht hätte sie besser nicht nach Ithilien reiten sollen, sondern gleich nach Minas Tirith. Dann sah sie Faramir. Sie wusste sofort, dass er es war. Er hatte die gleiche rotblonde Haarfarbe und eine ähnlich markante Nase wie Boromir. Er war etwas vornehmer gekleidet wie die anderen Waldläufer. Er trug ein grünes, gestepptes Hemd, einen ärmellosen Mantel darüber und eine Wildlederhose mit Stiefeln. Seine Miene wirkte streng und traurig zugleich. Elydrith stand auf.

„Ihr müsst Faramir sein, der Bruder von Boromir", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

Faramir wies auf das gespaltene Horn, das er in der Hand hielt.

„Wo hast du es her, Mädchen?", fragte er mit beherrschter Stimme.

Elydrith begann zu erzählen. Während Faramir sie forschend mit seinen seeblauen Augen anblickte, erzählte sie ihm schließlich alles, von Anfang an. Nur als sie von ihrer letzten Begegnung mit dem sterbenden Boromir erzählte, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten und begann zu weinen. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie Faramir sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa dieser kleinen Diebin, Heermeister Faramir?", fragte einer der Waldläufer entsetzt. „Es ist meine Kleidung, die sie trägt. Vor einigen Monaten wurde sie mir am Anduin gestohlen".

Faramir stand auf und sah Amrond finster an.

„Ich fühle, dass Elydrith die Wahrheit spricht", sagte er zu dem Waldläufer. „Ich habe Boromirs Totenboot in einem Traum gesehen. Sie erzählte mir Dinge von Boromir, die nur jemand wissen kann, der ihn gut kennt. Und was deine Kleidung anbelangt, Amrond: so gib in Zukunft besser darauf acht".

Amrond senkte beschämt den Blick. Elydrith sprang auf:

„Es tut mir leid, Herr Amrond. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht tun. Aber ich hatte nichts außer Lumpen zum Anziehen. Und ich wollte doch nach Rohan".

Der Waldläufer und selbst Faramir in seiner Trauer mussten schmunzeln über die offenen Worte des Mädchens. Sie bekam etwas zum Essen und ein Nachtlager. Am nächsten Morgen durfte sie zusammen mit Faramir frühstücken.

„Du kannst leider nicht hierbleiben, Elydrith", sagte er bedauernd. „Ich werde dich zusammen mit einigen Männern nach Minas Tirith schicken. Dort wirst du das Horn Boromirs meinem Vater überbringen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir in Minas Tirith an nichts fehlen soll".

Elydrith musste am gleichen Tag aufbrechen. Zunächst verstand sie Faramirs Eile nicht, doch dann sah sie die Haradhrim-Verbände, die durch Ithilien zogen. Faramir geleitete sie noch ein Stück des Weges. Er trug seine Lederrüstung und war mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet.

„Ich muss mich nun von dir verabschieden, kleines Mädchen. Wir werden nun die Haradhrim in einen Hinterhalt locken und hoffentlich viele von ihnen vernichten können. Komm du gut nach Minas Tirith und lebe wohl".

Er küsste Elydrith auf die Stirn. Das Mädchen starrte ihm traurig nach. Was für ein edler Mann doch Faramir war! Sie begriff nun, warum Boromir ihn so geliebt hatte.


	10. In Minas Tirith

**An meine lieben Reviewer!** Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr mich durch diese Story so treu begleitet und mich auch somit zum Weiterschreiben animiert habt. alle knuddelt

Jetzt kommt leider, leider das letzte Kapitel. Ich muß die Geschichte schließen, da es nach Boromirs Tod nicht so viel Sinn hat, noch recht viel weiterzuschreiben. Im letzten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, was aus Elydrith wird und ob sie vielleicht doch noch ihr Glück findet.....

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 10: In Minas Tirith

Elydrith war nun schon gespannt auf Denethor, dem Vater Faramirs und Boromirs. Wenn die beiden Söhne schon so edle Menschen waren, wie musste dann erst der Vater sein! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete, denn Boromir hatte nie ein böses Wort über seinen Vater verloren. Sie war noch nie in Minas Tirith gewesen. Der Anblick der wuchtigen Stadt mit den sieben Festungsringen alleine erschlug sie schon fast. Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis sie ganz nach oben in den siebten Festungsring gelangten, wo die Zitadelle mit dem Weißen Turm lag.

Zwei Palastdiener führten Elydrith und die drei Waldläufer, die sie begleiteten, in den großen Thronsaal, wo Denethor sie bereits erwartete.

Das Mädchen begann zu zittern, als sie in die grausamen, dunklen Augen eines verbitterten, alten Mannes blickte. Nein, so hatte sie sich Denethor wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte an einen gütigen, freundlichen Menschen gedacht, der sich so wie seine Söhne verhielt.

„Faramir schickt dich also zu mir, kleines Ding", sagte der Truchseß unfreundlich. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass er sich wieder mal sträubt, selbst zu mir zu kommen".

„Herr Denethor, Faramir leitet gerade einen Feldzug gegen feindliche Haradhrim-Verbände", meldete sich Amrond zu Wort.

Der Truchseß nahm Amronds Worte kaum zur Kenntnis. Stattdessen stierte er auf das zerborstene Horn, das Elydrith ihm schüchtern überreichte.

„Sage nicht, Boromir sei gefallen!", herrschte er das Mädchen an.

Elydrith traute sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie senkte errötend den Kopf.

„Sie hat gesehen, wie Boromir von tödlichen Uruk-Pfeilen getroffen wurde, mein Herr", sagte Amrond an ihrer Stelle.

„Stimmt das?", herrschte Denethor das Mädchen an.

Elydrith nickte.

„Kannst du nicht mehr sprechen, hast du die Sprache verloren?", polterte der Truchseß weiter.

Dadurch schüchterte er das Mädchen nur noch mehr ein.

„Geht mir aus den Augen", sagte Denethor schließlich kalt und riß Elydrith das gespaltene Horn aus den Händen.

„Mein Herr, Faramir hat angeordnet, dass Elydrith in der Zitadelle wohnen darf und es ihr an nichts fehlen soll", sagte Amrond schnell noch.

Denethor lächelte verächtlich:

„So so, Faramir hat das angeordnet. Ist er der Truchseß oder ich? Aber ich bin kein Unmensch. Das Mädchen soll beim Gesinde wohnen dürfen".

Als die Vier den Thronsaal verlassen hatten, konnte Denethor sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen und er begann hemmungslos zu weinen, das Horn auf seinen Knien.

Einige Wochen später:

Der Ringkrieg war vorüber. Elydrith hatte in der Zitadelle richtig abgeschirmt gelebt. Die meisten Schrecknisse der Schlacht um Minas Tirith hatte sie dort oben gar nicht mitbekommen. Die einzig schlimme Nachricht, die sie erreichte, war die von Faramirs schwerer Verwundung und Denethors Tod durch seinen selbst errichteten Scheiterhaufen.

Dann sah sie eines Tages zusammen mit der anderen Dienerschaft die ehemalige Ringgemeinschaft, die in den Palast zusammen einzog. Das waren also Boromirs ehemalige Gefährten: ein Waldläufer, ein Elb, ein Zwerg und vier Hobbits. Und es hieß, dass der Waldläufer namens Aragorn zum König gekrönt werden sollte. Es war derselbe Mann, der damals mit dem riesigen Uruk-Hai am Amon Hên gekämpft hatte.

Sicherlich ist er ein besserer Mensch als Denethor, dachte Elydrith optimistisch.

Sie erstarrte, als sie in den Gängen des Palastes Éomer von Rohan wiedersah. Auch er war erstaunt, sie hier wieder zu sehen.

„Wie kommst du hierher, kleine Elydrith?", fragte er lächelnd, doch Elydrith sah, dass seine Augen nicht mitlächelten. Irgendein großer Kummer lastete auf seinem Herzen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Herr Éomer", sagte das Mädchen leise. „Ihr wisst ja bestimmt schon von Boromirs Tod".

„Ja, dieser Krieg hat schreckliche Opfer gefordert", erwiderte Éomer traurig. „Theoden und sein Sohn sind gestorben und meine Schwester wurde schwer verletzt".

„Theodred ist tot?", fragte Elydrith den Tränen nahe.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass der junge Mann, der in Edoras so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, nun auch tot sein sollte.

„Und Éowyn?", hakte sie nach.

„Sie befindet sich noch in den Häusern in der Heilung", meinte Éomer etwas fröhlicher. „Es geht ihr schon wieder ganz gut".

„Darf ich sie besuchen?", fragte Elydrith eifrig.

„Aber natürlich".

Das ließ sich das Mädchen nicht zweimal sagen und lief zu den Häusern der Heilung, die sich ebenfalls im siebten Festungsring der Stadt befanden. Elydrith beschloß bei dieser Gelegenheit sich auch nach Faramirs Wohlergehen zu erkundigen.

Éowyn saß auf einer Bank im Garten, als Elydrith zu ihr kam. Sie lächelte, als sie das Mädchen erkannte.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht mehr böse wegen damals", sagte Elydrith verlegen. „Ich bin ja einfach heimlich fortgegangen aus Edoras, ohne Euch etwas zu sagen."

„Das ist schon gut, Mädchen", sagte Éowyn lachend. „Ich habe schon gehört, was du alles erlebt hast. Mein Angebot steht übrigens immer noch. Du kannst also gerne meine Kammerzofe werden."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mal nach Edoras will", gestand Elydrith. „Die Erinnerungen an damals, als alle noch lebten, sind zu frisch".

„Du sollst ja gar nicht nach Edoras", meinte Éowyn immer noch lächelnd. „Ich werde hier bleiben in Gondor".

Elydrith sah die Eorlinga ganz erstaunt an.

„Ja warum denn?"

„Du bist vielleicht neugierig, Kind", sagte plötzlich Faramir, der dazugekommen war.

Er setzte sich zu Éowyn und gab ihr einen Kuß.

Elydrith war sprachlos, als sie dieses Liebesglück sah. Dann war also Boromirs Wunsch, dass die Beiden ein Paar würden, in Erfüllung gegangen. Die Freudentränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter.

„Warum weinst du denn?", fragte Faramir erstaunt, während er Éowyns Hand hielt.

„Weil Boromir sich das so sehr gewünscht hat", sagte sie schnell und lief davon.

Epilog:

Die Hochzeit von Faramir und Éowyn wurde in aller Pracht in Edoras gefeiert. Natürlich war Elydrith dabei. Eine glückliche Zukunft erwartete das junge Mädchen in Emyn Arnen, das in Ithilien lag. Dort war sie mehrere Jahre lang Éowyns Kammerzofe, bis sie eine neue Liebe fand. Sie heiratete schließlich den Waldläufer Amrond, der ihr schon seit dem Ringkrieg den Hof gemacht hatte. Doch ihre Liebe zu Boromir bewahrte sie stets in einem Teil ihres Herzens.

ENDE


End file.
